Ta main
by Paige0703
Summary: Sirius Black est passé derrière le voile laissant un Remus Lupin plus que dévasté pas le chagrin. Ce dernier ce souvient…


Sonfic; Chanson de Grédoire " Ta main"

_**Ta main**_

Sirius… le voile…la fin… les cris… les pleurs… des sorts… des combats qui ne finissent pas… Sirius… parti… le silence et le vide dans mon cœur… Ce n'est pas possible… pas toi…

_**Tu sais que j'ai du mal**_

_**Encore à parler de toi**_

_**Il parait que c'est normal**_

_**Y a pas de règle dans ces jeux là**_

C'est fini, tu n'es plus là. Je suis la dernière preuve vivante que les maraudeurs ont bien existé, que ce n'était pas une légende. Si on m'avait demandé lequel de nous quatre je voyais survivre, je n'aurais pas imaginé que ce serait moi. J'aurai plutôt pensé à toi Sirius ou bien à James. Mais moi ! Jamais.

J'ai si mal depuis que tu nous as quitté. Depuis que tu m'as laissé derrière. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Parler de toi est un calvaire. Entendre quelqu'un prononcer ton prénom me déchire le cœur. Tu m'as abandonné… Tout le monde me dit que ça va passer, mais moi je sais qu'ils se trompent tous. Plus le temps passe et plus je sombre. Ce vide que tu as laissé, rien ne pourra jamais le combler. Un froid intense c'est désormais emparé de mon être…

_**Tu sais, j'ai la voix qui se serre**_

_**Quand je te croise dans les photos**_

_**Tu sais, j'ai le cœur qui se perd**_

_**Je crois qu'il te pense un pu trop**_

_**C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça**_

Des larmes aux coins des yeux. Une boule dans le ventre. Ma voix qui tremble. Je n'arrive pas… Je ne peux pas. Tout me parait si vide. Les photos. Seul endroit où je peux encore te voir. Tu souris, insouciant de la fin tragique qui t'attend. Heureux. Tu l'étais. La vie ne t'a pourtant pas fait de cadeaux. Ta famille. La disparition de James et de Lily. Toi accusé de la trahison. Azkaban. L'évasion et la fuite. Te cacher. Pourtant tu étais heureux. Je me suis réfugié dans le passé, dans les souvenirs. Au moins tu es là, avec moi. Les larmes coulent doucement. Je n'ai même plus la force de les essuyer, je n'ai plus la force de continuer sans toi… Pourtant on compte sur moi, on a encore besoin de moi. Harry a besoin de moi. L'ordre à besoin de moi. Moi, j'ai seulement besoin de toi. Mais je veux te venger. La retrouver, et la tuer. Après on verra…

_**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main**_

_**Un peu plus longtemps**_

_**J'aurai aimé tenir ta main **_

_**Un peu pus longtemps**_

_**J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin**_

_**Ne dure qu'un instant**_

_**Et tu sais**_

_**J'espère au moins que tu m'entends**_

Ton chemin s'arrête là alors que le mien doit continuer. J'aurais aimé qu'on le poursuive ensemble. J'aimerais tellement faire taire ces cris, ces voix qui résonnent dans ma tête. Aurai-je pu te sauver ? J'aurai du faire quelque chose. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Qu'on soit ensemble, comme avant. Tout simplement être de nouveau avec toi. Mais de là où tu es peux-tu me voir ? M'entendre ? Que penserais-tu de moi si tu me voyais. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, une loque. Pardonne moi d'être aussi faible. Tout le contraire de ce que tu étais. Tu as toujours était le plus fort de nous deux, me protégeant des autres et de leurs préjugés, me protégeant parfois même de moi-même.

Comment savoir. Comment continuer… pourquoi continuer. Pour qui ? Pour quoi ? Pour eux ? Non. Pour moi ? Encore non. Pour toi ? Je ne sais pas…

_**C'est si dur de briser le silence**_

_**Même dans les cris, même dans la fête**_

_**C'est dur de combattre l'absence**_

_**Cette conne n'en fait qu'à sa tête**_

Le vide. Le silence. L'absence. C'est tout ce qui me reste de toi. Je ne suis jamais vraiment seul, il y a toujours quelqu'un au quartier général et quand on part en mission pour l'ordre se n'est jamais seul, pourtant c'est toujours ce même silence qui me réponds. Toujours cette absence qui se moque de moi. Toujours cette douleur qui me lance jours et nuits. C'est toi que je cherche et que je ne trouve plus. Je tourne en rond, cherchant un objet ou quelque chose me rappelant ta présence. Je te cherche partout en sachant très bien que je ne trouverais rien. Tu es parti pour de bon, alors pourquoi s'acharner ?

_**Et personne ne peut comprendre **_

_**On a chacun sa propre histoire**_

_**On m'a dit qu'il fallait attendre**_

_**Que la peine devienne dérisoire**_

_**C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça**_

Ils essaient tous de me consoler. Certains me prennent dans leurs bras. D'autres essaient de me faire rire. Bien sur toujours avec des mots gentils. Ils disent tous que le temps cicatrise les plaies. Est-ce vrai ? J'en doute un peu. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble et ils ne semblent pas le comprendre. Je me retrouve seul face à mes souvenirs, face au passé qui revient sans cesse me hanter. Un passé qui a ton visage, ta voix, un passé constitué de toi… de moi… de James et Lily… de nous. Simplement "nous".De nous je suis passé à moi. Du rire je suis passé aux pleurs. De la compagnie à la solitude. De la vie à…

_**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main**_

_**Un peu plus longtemps**_

_**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main**_

_**Un peu plus longtemps**_

_**J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin**_

_**Ne dure qu'un instant**_

_**Et tu sais**_

_**J'espère au mois que tu m'entends**_

En une seconde à peine tout m'a été enlevé. Je me retrouve seul, encore plus seul qu'avant. Être un loup garou n'a jamais était facile. Être différent et craint. Pourtant j'ai découvert l'amitié. J'ai appris à faire confiance. J'ai appris que je pouvais vivre en étant un monstre à chaque pleine lune. Grâce à toi, grâce à James et Lily, vous qui étiez mes amis, grâce à Dumbledore qui m'a laissé une chance d'enseigner… Mais finalement on m'a tous repris. Est-ce que tu sais que je souffre ? Peux-tu voir mes larmes ? Peux tu entendre mes cris ? Sais-tu à quel point tu me manques ?

_**Je voulais te dire que j'étais fière**_

_**T'avoir était au moins un jour**_

_**Un peu ton ami et ton frère**_

_**Même si la vie à ses détours**_

_**C'est comme ça, c'est comme ça**_

C'est vrai qu'on a passé de bons moments ensemble. Le nombre de nuits passées, hors du dortoir, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité à découvrir tous les secrets de Poudlard. Le but ? La fameuse et légendaire carte du maraudeur. Il n'existe pas meilleure carte pour se balader librement dans ce vieux château (et d'en sortir incognito) et aucun meilleur moyen de percer à jour ses mystères. Et ces soirs de pleine à nous balader, vous devenus des animagus juste pour m'aider, me soutenir pensant mes transformations. Je n'aurai échanger ma vie contre rien n'au monde. Vous rencontrer à été la meilleure expérience de ma vie, et franchement je ne pourrai jamais le regretter. J'ai vraiment étais fière de vous connaître, de faire parti de vos amis. Chacun à son destin et c'est dommage que le notre nous ai finalement séparé.

_**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main**_

_**Un peu plus longtemps**_

_**J'aurais aimé tenir ta main**_

_**Un peu plus longtemps**_

_**J'aurais aimé que mon chagrin**_

_**Ne dure qu'un instant**_

_**Mais tu sais **_

_**J'espère au moins que tu m'attends**_

Je suis là debout devant cette pierre tombale où seule ton nom et deux dates apparaissent. Ton corps lui se trouve ailleurs, dans un autre monde, un autre espace temps. Je suis là, à te parler comme si tu étais en face de moi, sauf que je n'aurai jamais de réponse. Devine quoi. Je ne suis pas venu seul. Tonks est avec moi. Elle aussi souffre énormément de ta perte. Je dirais qu'avec Harry, on est ceux qui en souffre le plus. Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir continuer ma vie ? Après avoir retrouvé Bellatrix et lui avoir fait payer pour ton meurtre (le baiser du détraqueurs, celui que tu as failli recevoir dans le passé), Tonks et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés. C'est vrai que c'est un peu notre chagrin qui nous a réuni au départ. Au début je ne voulait entamer une relation avec elle, pas sachant ce que je suis. En plus je suis plus vieux qu'elle, elle méritais mieux que moi. Puis au final elle a réussi à me convaincre. On c'est marier, la paix est revenu dans le monde de la magie (en grande partie grâce à ton filleul), et Tonks et moi allons devenir parents. Que demander de mieux ? Mes amis, c'est tout ce qui manque à mon bonheur.

Voilà, il se fait tard Tonks et fatiguer. Les bébés sont pour bientôt. Et oui, des jumeaux : Sirius et Ted Lupin. Ça sonne bien ? Harry sera le parrain de Sirius, et oui on inverse les rôles. T'inquiète pour Harry, je veille bien sur lui. Son deuxième parrain, comme il aime m'appeler. Il a fait sa vie avec Ginny. Il doit passer dans les jours qui arrive. T'inquiètes, il ne t'oublie pas. Personne ne peut et ne veux t'oublier.

Une dernière chose avant de partir, j'espère que vous faites pas trop de bêtise là-haut toi et James. Je me doute que Lily doit vous surveiller. Et n'oublier pas de me garder une petite place sur votre nuage, pour quand je vous rejoindrez. Et s'il vous plait protéger mes garçons et ma petite Tonks de là-haut. Faites que rien de mal ne leur arrive. On est jamais de trop pour prendre de soin des gens qu'on aime, alors je suis sur qu'à nous quatre on protègera bien ma femme et mes enfants.

A la prochaine mon vieux Siri. Je reviendrai comme tous les ans, à cette date qui marquent le jour de ta disparition. Mais cette prochaine fois on sera plus nombreux…

* * *

J'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal… Pourquoi en écrire une me demandez vous ? Je voulais voir si j'en étais capable. J'attends juste vos avis. Je vais essayer d'en écrire d'autres, mais je dois d'abord me remettre de celle-ci. Mais où sont mes mouchoirs ? Qui me les a piqués ? Et toi là-bas ! Oui toi ! Pas la peine de te cacher, je t'ai vu ! Je veux bien partager mes mouchoirs avec toi mais tu aurai pu demander au lieu de me les piquer et je…. Bou houhou… snif snif... ouin ouin…

Fin


End file.
